


Accident

by RinRin24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2016 MAMA, Accident, Angst?, GetWellSoonJaemin, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Jaemin couldn't perform at MAMA because his waist was in a bad condition. Jeno thinks about him in the last moments before their performance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It broke my heart to see NCT Dream and NCT in general perform without Jaemin on MAMA. I hope he gets better soon and I wish him the best. #GetWellSoonJaemin

_”NCT, get ready! You're up in five minutes!" The staff told them before running off. They were standing at the backstage, waiting for their sign to go up and perform. On the MAMA's main stage. Everybody was excited, practising the dance moves. Jeno could even see Mark's mouth moving as the guy kept on repeating his rap part on and on._

_But for Jeno there was something terribly missing. There was_ someone _terribly missing._

 

Jaemin was really good with the hoverboard. He could do tricks with it, even a handstand. Jeno didn't think it was dangerous since Jaemin thaught him how to do it so he knew how it needed to be done safely.

Because of this, he wasn't worried when Jaemin wanted to do it in practise. He was worried when the other did it for the first time, but now it wasn't a new thing anymore.

Mark said that he got a mini-heart attack when Jaemin did tricks like this, but they just laughed it off. Mark got worried and motherly every time Dream came up, but it was normal for him since he was the leader. And as long as he was worried, the others could laugh freely.

 

But as he was sitting in Lee Sooman's office with the rest of the Dream members, Jeno didn't want to laugh. He was holding Jaemin's hand under the table tightly as the managment and the CEO scolded them for being so careless. It was an accident, but they caused trouble with it.

Jaemin fell off his hoverboard and hurt his waist during the fall. Jeno will probably never forget that moment. The way Jaemin's hand slipped and he tumbled over, falling onto the ground. Jeno could feel his heart stopping for a moment as they ran to the boy's side. They started searching for injuries on him, but couldn't find any. They almost got relieved but then Jaemin said that he couldn't get up.

Now he was barely able to stand straight and walk because of the pain, he couldn't perform. Neither was he allowed, neither was he able to. So he needed to stay home during the MAMA.

Sure, the boy didn't show anything. He acted as usual, giving them smiles that could outshine the sun as he watched them practise and changing the choreography of Chewing gum. Now it had only six person in it. It felt empty.

_"NCT, you're on in three minutes!"_

It wasn't the same as they performed it on the red carpet stage. They performed with a smile on their faces but it wasn't good. Chewing gum was written for seven people, not six.

_"Two minutes!"_

Jeno remembered back at the moment how he climbed into Jaemin's bed on the night before they left South Korea. How he apologised to Jaemin for going and how the other assured him it was alright with his gentlest smile. How Jaemin asked him to dedicate that stage to him before pressing their lips together.

Jaemin didn't got to the airport with them, he bid them goodbye at the dorm door. Johnny and Hansol will stay with him and take care of him while the others were in Hong Kong. The others were waiting in the car as they said goodbye. There weren't much words, only a peck on the lips again and a really long hug. Then the younger went back to the dorm and Jeno sat into the car that took of in the direction of the airport.

_"NCT, 30 seconds!" The voice was now quiet as the boys took their places. Jeno took a deep breath and looked at the members next to him. It was the MAMA's main stage. It was their moment to prove themselves as idols._   
_Jeno squeezed his hands into fist._

_This is for you, Jaemin._


End file.
